Hallucinations
by Stinkfly3
Summary: After the events of Queen Bee, Corey tries to relax by watching one of his favorite movies. But eventually, his mind starts playing tricks on him, and he can't stop thinking about a certain preteen beauty...


Corey came home after another day filled with the usual excitement. Today's gig was a success, but he felt different. It was as if all he could think about was Laney, and how cute she looked when she participated in the pageant. That black and lime green dress, her hair done in a cute little style that fully exposed her pretty face, the smokey eyeshadow Kin and Kon applied to her face...

Corey groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He needed to take his mind off of those thoughts of Laney's innocent beauty. Luckily, he knew exactly what to do: he walked over to the living room, put his guitar on the floor next to the couch, and took out his DVD collection. It was a small selection, but it included all of his favorites: all ten Disney Princess movies.

This was Corey's soft spot. He adored the Disney Princesses. It was a small secret he kept from his friends. They didn't know that he had a subscription to Beautiful Princess Monthly, bought a doll for each Princess added to the line, obtained several princess-theme apps on his smart phone, and, of course, bought all of the movies. He knew the obsession was weird, but he couldn't help it. It's not his fault Disney created the most beautiful fictional women in the whole world.

After much thought, Corey decided to watch Tangled. He put the DVD into the DVD player, sat on the couch, and pressed Play. He admired Rapunzel for her love of adventure. She was willing to break her adoptive mother's rule and see the lanterns for the first time in her life with the help of a wanted criminal named Flynn Rider.

So as Corey watched the movie yet again, things were normal at first. But as the first song began, he noticed her voice seemed a bit...off. Whatever it was, that did NOT sound like Mandy Moore! He shrugged it off, thinking his hearing might have been affected from all the music he plays every day.

Several minutes later, something really strange happened. It was when Flynn chopped off Rapunzel's hair with a glass shard. Corey was usually disappointed with this scene since he loved long-haired girls, but he was surprised this time. The last time he checked, Rapunzel was a natural brunette, NOT a natural redhead. And it looked a few inches longer, reaching past her shoulders. He figured it was exhaustion or he didn't eat dinner yet. But then, he heard something very different when Flynn was revived.

**"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for redheads?"**

Corey's eyes widened. That was HIS voice coming from Flynn's mouth! He immediately went back a few scenes in the movie, right as the lantern song began. When he played the scene, Rapunzel looked completely different than before. Her golden hair was bright red and her eyes were dark green. Flynn still looked the same, much to his relief. But then, the song started.

(A/N: Try to imagine Corey and Laney singing this song.)

_All those days, watching from the windows_  
_All those years, outside looking in_  
_All that time, never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's, oh, so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

_All those days, chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years, living in a blur_  
_All that time, never truly seeing_  
_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_  
_If she's here, it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

To Corey, that sounded like him and Laney! He remember how beautifully she sang during their duet for the wedding gig. With that realization, he noticed Rapunzel looked a lot like Laney with longer hair and a purple dress. Since the movie wasn't helping him take his mind off of Laney, he ejected the disk and replaced it with Beauty and the Beast. Hopefully Belle and her beautiful brains would do the trick.

But it happened again. As soon as the prologue was over, Belle stepped out of her house, her eyes dark green and her hair bright red. Her voice also sounded like Laney's, pitch and everything. This movie really wasn't taking his mind off of Laney either.

That's when Corey kind of went nuts. He played movie after movie with the same results. As soon as the Princess was first seen, her hair was bright red, her eyes were dark green, and her voice sounded exactly like Laney's. When he was finished with checking each movie, he immediately looked at the covers. Not only did he see them with the same appearance, but the titles changed.

**Laney White and the Seven Dwarves**

**Laneyella**

**Laney Penn as Sleeping Beauty**

**Laney Penn as The Little Mermaid**

**Laney Penn in Beauty and the Beast**

**Laney Penn in Aladdin**

**Lanahontas**

**Mulaney**

**Laney Penn in The Princess and the Frog**

**Tangled, featuring Laney Penn as Rapunzel**

Corey kept on looking at the DVD covers hoping they would change back to normal, but they didn't. Laney was affecting his mind. He couldn't seem to look at the Disney Princesses the same way again, and it was driving him crazy. Giving up, he let out a frustrated scream that also sounded like a moan and he collapsed to the floor, curling up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth.

Trina, overhearing the outburst, came downstairs. She was surprised to see Corey in his freak-out state. "Like, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

Corey looked up, his eyes wide in shock. "I think I'm in love with Laney Penn," he said. He knew he would never see her the same way ever again...

**The End**


End file.
